


Daddy

by dreaminrubies



Series: Wicked Fantasies [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: Freddie and John explore a particular kink together





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT
> 
> My Roger muse is a mouthy little shit and I think I should try writing some Maylor next. 
> 
> Also I guess this is going to be a series now ;)

“Come get a drink with us tonight, Deacy,” Roger encouraged.

“No, he’s staying here. Stop trying to corrupt him with your wicked ways, Roger,” Freddie replied, waving Roger away from him and John as one arm slipped around John’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“You’re one to talk,” Roger said with a roll of his eyes. “Come on, Bri, let’s go. Have fun with daddy,” Roger smirked as he grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him along. “You’re so damn bossy,” Brian complained, even though he made no effort to fight Roger’s behavior.

John felt his cheeks flush a bit from embarrassment, but mostly from feeling so damn turned on at the thought of Freddie being daddy. The older man had been very protective of him since day one, taking him under his wing and helping him with whatever he needed. With whatever he desired. Jesus, he had admitted some delicious fantasies that Freddie had helped come to life.

“Oh darling, don’t let Roger bother you. He just needs Bri’s cock up his ass and he’ll settle down,” Freddie grinned when he saw how pink John’s cheeks looked.

“N…no, it’s not that,” John said, fidgeting a bit as he tucked some of his long hair behind his ears.

“What is it then, dear?” 

“Uhhh….the whole daddy thing,” John pushed out and his cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of pink.

“Would you like to call me that?” John watched as Freddie’s eyes lit up.

“Maybe,” John admitted.

“Think on it, I certainly wouldn’t mind it a bit.” He leaned in to give John a kiss.

“Ok,” John smiled.

Oh, think on it he did. He kept having very vivid dreams of Freddie taking him hard all while he whimpered daddy. On his knees, between Freddie’s legs ‘oh let me suck you please, daddy’. Bent across Freddie’s lap ‘please daddy I’ve been bad, punish me please’

After a performance, John followed Freddie into his dressing room like an eager little puppy.

“Should get him a damn collar,” Roger muttered to Brian and got a smack to the back of his head in response.

“You are very eager tonight,” Freddie grinned. His black jumpsuit is tugged down to his waist while John pressed eager kisses to Freddie’s bare shoulders.

“I am. Daddy,” John grinned wickedly.

“Oh fuck,” Freddie moaned.

John spun Freddie around and dipped his head before running his tongue over Freddie’s nipples then latched onto the hard nubs.

“Enough with the teasing,” Freddie growled.

“You love the teasing,” John grinned.

“No, you do,” Freddie replied as he squeezed John’s ass. “Now tell me what you want Daddy to do to you.” John whined in response to Freddie pinched his backside in response. “Use your words, love.”

“I want you to spank me, then tie up my wrists and fuck me, Daddy please,” John begged.

“Good boy,” Freddie praised as he patted John’s bottom. “Once we are home, I’m going to do all of that to you,” he promised.

John ignored all the rude remarks coming from Roger’s mouth as he pulled Freddie into the flat. He slammed the bedroom door behind them.

“I’m going to gag you one of these days,” Brian told Roger.

“Do you promise?”

Freddie pulled John close, slowly stripping him of his clothing until he’s left in just a pair of black lace knickers.

“Do you like them, daddy?” John grinned.

“You wore these the entire show?” Freddie mused as his fingers tugged on the waistband.

“Yeah, thought about you taking them off me the entire time,” John purred.

“Naughty boy. Time to put you over my knee,” Freddie growled, giving John’s ass a firm smack. He leaves the knickers in place for now while he sat down on the bed and dragged the younger man across his knees. John’s lace covered cock rubbed against Freddie’s bare thigh, his clothing long discarded as well.

“How many should I give you?” Freddie mused as he palmed John’s lace covered ass.

“As many as you want, daddy,” John purred.

“Enough to make you feel good, baby.” Freddie started to spank John over the lace knickers before he tugged them down John’s legs. “Already nice and pink for me.” His hand smacked John’s bare skin and the young man moaned happily. The spanking continued until John’s ass is hot and rosy colored.

“You look beautiful, darling, we should do this more often,” Freddie purred as one hand stroked John’s warm skin.

“Y…yes,” John agreed. His cock his hard and aching.

“Come on, I believe you had more in mind for tonight,” Freddie grinned as he helped John stand. He cupped the younger man’s face and kissed him deeply. “My gorgeous boy.” He guided John onto the bed, on his back before going to get some supplies from the dresser. John can’t help but rub his warm ass against the sheets, stirring up the sting once again. “Oh dear, seems my boy is a big of a pain slut,” Freddie grinned before he climbed onto the bed and stretched John’s hands above his head before securing them together with rope.

He pushed John’s legs back, making him bend his knees so he has better access. John watched as Freddie lubed up a finger then slipped it inside of him, slowly working John opened. A second finger is added and then a third. John felt pleasantly stretched open and his cock is already leaking against his stomach.

“Fuck, daddy is so lucky to have a boy like you,” Freddie panted. He wiped his fingers clean before he put on a condom and lined himself up with John’s prepped hole. 

“Please daddy, fuck me,” John whined.

“How can I resist when you beg like that,” Freddie groaned as he took hold of John’s hips and pushed inside of him.

John is a whimpering mess and Freddie quickened his pace, completely turned on by the young man underneath him. “Come on, baby, cum for daddy,” Freddie encouraged. “I know can cum without daddy touching your pretty cock.”

John lost in completely from Freddie’s praise and felt the hot spurt on his own stomach a few moments later.

“Yes, such a good boy. Daddy’s good boy.” Freddie gripped John’s hips tightly as he released before slipping out and tossed the condom into the bin. He picked up the cloth and cleaned up John’s messy stomach before he untied him.

“Wow…that was wow,” John panted.

“Darling, you have the most delicious fantasies. I absolutely love them,” Freddie grinned. He can’t resist kissing John’s beautiful lips before getting them each a dressing gown to put on.

“I have plenty more to share, but maybe you can tell me one too. I’d like to help you bring one to life,” John smiled as he curled up in Freddie’s arm.

“I think we can arrange that.”

“Wow, that little fucking pervert,” Roger said as he gave Brian a look. The walls are thin and they all know it, they just won’t ever talk about it. It’s an unspoken code.

“Do you really want to talk about being a pervert?” Brian said. “And don’t ever let Freddie hear you call Deacy that, he’ll knock you into next week.”

“How about I let you knock me….well more like fuck me into next week,” Roger grinned.

“Whose the fucking pervert now?” Brian grinned.


End file.
